EggmanTails drabbles
by SaintCarabas
Summary: AHAHAHAHA I DIT IT AGAIN and it sucks. Anyhoo, OOC, bad taste, crack pairing, don't read even if you can. And I guess it's in process and rating can change?... "Сдается мне, господа, это была комедия".
1. Chapter 1

Крэк.  
Это было первое слово, о котором подумал Тейлз, когда проснулся.  
Когда он чистил зубы, радио передавало песню группы «Крэк». Песня, кстати, так себе, даже по меркам ребенка, который рос под волну для автомобилистов.  
Тейлз сполоснул щетку, глядя в окно. В последние две недели на улице стояла душная жара, при которой хочется вырыть подвал, перенести туда бочку со льдом и умереть там, но сегодня небо покрылось серыми тучами. Забавно, несмотря на то, что они были настоящими грозовыми тучами, дождя они не принесли. Впрочем, они пригнали прохладный ветер, и это тоже было ничего. И он стоил того, чтобы открыть окно.  
- Привет, Тейлз! – крикнул Соник.  
- О! – спохватился тот. Соник стоял неподалеку у окна, а Тейлз его и не заметил.

- Тебе что-то надо? – спросил Тейлз, и удивился усталости в своем голосе. Вчера он спал целый день, позавчера смотрел футбол и ел чипсы. А еще, кажется, купил Теккен и не догадался купить к нему приставку.

У него Коммодор 64.  
Он ест чипсы и думает, что все равно не умеет играть в видеоигры.  
- Да нет, все в порядке, - пожал плечами Соник, - я просто думаю, вижу, мой братюня смотрит, как я копаюсь в его кустах, не сказать ли ему «привет», раз уж это его кусты.  
Соник выглядел усиленно беззаботным, потел и прятал руки за спиной.  
«Крэк – это смесь солей кокаина с пищевой содой или другим химическим основанием, это наркотик, и один из самых сильных по скорости привыкания», - думает Тейлз, когда сидит в лаборатории, - «о чем вы думаете, когда называете свою группу таким ужасным словом?».  
Он выдвигает и задвигает ящики, трогает всякие вещи, лежащие там.  
Они лежат очень аккуратно.  
Он все думает про «Крэк».  
«Это просто значит, что они молодые и хотят выглядеть крутыми, вне рамок. Рамки для слабаков».  
Тейлз думает это и понимает, что вот ему никогда не хотелось ломать рамки. У него два хвоста, куда дальше-то. Мутант.  
На этой мысли он вскакивает и говорит вслух:  
- Так, это уже плохо! Дружище, ты не кусок навоза, если только сам не считаешь себя таковым… то есть, нет… о черт.  
Он потирает лоб и чувствует, что счастлив, что рядом нет никого. Иначе он уверен, что ему пришлось бы устранить свидетеля жестоким и насильственным путем.  
Тейлз понимает, что ничего не соображает, и что его потолок уже скребут негрозовые грозовые тучи, и уходит спать.  
Он спит долго, и вроде бы во сне он все еще одинок, но ему тепло и отрадно, как после слез.  
Он просыпается ночью, встает и идет в подвал. Оттуда он вытаскивает, отчаянно потея, коробку книг, они все из серии «Повышение самооценки для чайников».  
Тейлз сжигает ее во дворе и следит, чтобы ветер не разносил огонь на соседние деревья. Тут есть о чем беспокоиться – это практически столб пламени, очень жаркого, с очень вонючим дымом. Господи, чем они обрабатывают бумагу.  
Небо покрыто все теми же облаками, изредка в них сверкает вспышка, как будто кто-то пытается зажечь мокрую спичку. Дождя нет.  
И он чувствует себя куда более спокойным – он знает, что будет делать дальше.  
Огонь догорает.  
Тейлз прибирается во дворе, а затем идет домой и оттуда выгоняет светлячков, они могут пострадать от жаркой лампы.  
Он включает компьютер, открывает мессенджер и выбирает адресата.  
«Я жду тебя уже несколько недель, дай мне причину, чтобы я продолжал это делать».  
«Ты не в тюрьме и тебя не пытают, я это знаю».  
«А еще, не продавай наркотики, если ты этим решил заняться, это довольно мерзко и низко».  
Он думает и добавляет:  
«Соник ведет себя странно, он роется у меня во дворе, вот это интересно. Я надеюсь, с ним все в порядке».  
- Я не поздоровался и не попрощался, - говорит самому себе Тейлз, - это хорошо. Вот это вне рамок, которые иногда клево попробовать.  
И идет спать.


	2. Chapter 2

- Знаешь, почему этот урод юзал камехамеху?  
- Ыаааа…  
- Потому что понял, что мы его ушатываем.  
Тейлз вежливо слушал, иногда выворачивая челюсть зевками. Враг рода человеческого, террорист и хреновый игрок в пошаговые бои в одном лице сидел рядом и уже битый час пытался спасти мир.  
Тейлз привалился к боку Эггмана, не обращая внимания на ругательства и возмущения убогим левелдизайном, постоянными энкаутерами и монотонностью. Ей-богу, сейчас Эггман мог бы выучить всех попугаев мира говорить «жопоголовые мудаки» на древнегреческом.  
- О, СИДЯЩИЙ СТРАУС, ИДУЩАЯ СОБАКА, ЧЕРТОЧКА, ЧЕРТОЧКА, ПТИЦА!  
Тейлз проснулся.  
- Древнееврейский иероглиф, означающий "жопа", - пояснил Эггман.  
- У древних евреев были иероглифы? - спросил Тейлз, про себя думая, насколько глубоко ему плевать на древних евреев прямо сейчас.  
- Они утеряли их после ужасной войны с техасскими желтыми собаками динго.  
Тейлз проснулся окончательно и внимательно посмотрел на дергающийся глаз Эггмана.  
- Какие у тебя отношения с психиатром?  
- Я ем свои таблетки, - отрезал Эггман и загрузил сейв. - Постой, это было довольно по-хамски! У тебя плохое настроение? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты разорвал все отношения с Соником.  
- Я глубоко ненавижу игровую индустрию.  
- Вау, как у нас много общего!  
- Прекрати пытаться спасти Аэрис.  
- Я в детстве слышал, одному пацану из соседнего квартала это удалось! Есть такой трюк в игре! Смотри, когда ты дохнешь, ты нажимаешь А, В, и...  
Тейлз мягко взял геймпад и отложил в сторону.

_Но на самом деле все кончалось по-другому._

- АААА! - заорал Тейлз, схватил геймпад, перегрыз его провод и проснулся в своей постели. Где-то над ухом пиздели птицы. Начинался новый день.


End file.
